creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Babyphone
, wir haben es geliebt, jungen Eltern die Angst ihres Lebens zu bereiten, indem wir ihr Babyphon 'hackten'. Wir waren unerträgliche, kleine Idioten, die dachten, dass sie zu gut sind um gefasst zu werden, dass ihre Taten ungestraft blieben. Eines Nachts jedoch lernte ich, dass ich doch nicht so unantastbar bin, wie es mein riesiges Ego mich glauben ließ. Dimitri, Kurt und ich gingen auf dieselbe Schule, hatten viele Fächer zusammen und hingen fast jeden Abend nach dem Abendessen miteinander rum. Wir schauten Fernsehen, spielten Videospiele und diskutierten darüber, wer an unserer Schule am heißesten war. An einem Abend tauschten wir im Park Gruselgeschichten aus. Kurt erzählte die Geschichte von einer Mutter, die aus ihrem Babyphon unheimliche Stimmen hörte. Wie die meisten Horrorgeschichten klang es nach ziemlichem Mist, doch Dimitri erzählte, dass so etwas ähnliches einmal seiner Mutter passiert war. Sie hörte durch ihr eigenes Teil ihre Nachbarin, wie sie ihrem Baby etwas vorsang. Scheinbar war es möglich, ausversehen in die Frequenz eines anderen Babyphons zu kommen. Die Erleuchtung kam jedem von uns gleichzeitig. Ich konnte es den anderen beiden ansehen, wir dachten genau dasselbe; wir würden uns ein Babyphon kaufen und so richtig Spaß haben. Entschuldigt das Wortspiel, aber ein Babyphon hacken ist ein Kinderspiel. Alles was man tun muss, ist ein Gerät zu finden, das auf derselben Frequenz arbeitet, wie das eigene. Wenn ich etwas mache, dann mache ich es auch richtig, und so kaufte ich ein besonders gutes Gerät, das ein extra großes Spektrum an Frequenzen abdeckte, damit wir uns so viele Opfer wie möglich holen konnten. In der folgenden Nacht setzen wir uns auf unsere Fahrräder und durchkämmten die Nachbarschaft. Schon bald fanden wir unser erstes Opfer. Wir konnten das Gitterbett im zweiten Stock des kleinen Vorstadthäuschens sehen. Dimitri nahm sich das Babyphon und durchsuchte die Frequenzen, bis wir ein Atmen hörten. Ich weiß noch, wie aufgeregt ich war, als unser Plan so gut funktionierte. Dimitri drückte den Knopf und begann schwer in das Gerät zu atmen. „Dein… dein Kind… es war… köstlich…“, raunte er in einer tiefen Stimme. Unmittelbar danach ging ein Zimmer weiter das Licht an und wir hörten einen schrillen Schrei. Während wir uns totlachten radelten wir schnell weg, um nicht gefasst zu werden. Während der nächsten Wochen wiederholten wir unseren Streich immer wieder, mit dem Sprechen wechselten wir uns ab. Natürlich waren wir nicht so blöd, immer wieder dieselben Häuser zu besuchen, wir waren an keinem Ort zweimal. Die Reaktionen der Leute waren herrlich; einige Mütter sprachen voll Panik zurück, andere schienen zu wissen, dass es nicht echt war und sagten, dass wir die Klappe halten sollten. Eine Frau fing sogar an unkontrollierbar zu schluchzen und zu weinen und bettelte uns voller Angst an, ihrem Kind nichts zu tun. Jetzt tut mir diese Frau unglaublich leid und ich fühle mich verdammt schlecht, damals aber war es der größte Spaß meines Lebens. Meine Freunde und ich machten uns noch Wochen danach über sie lustig, ahmten ihre hohe Stimme und ihr Betteln nach. Ja, wir waren unglaubliche Arschlöcher. Aber wie es nun mal so ist, Karma is a bitch und ich bekam, was ich verdiente. Eines Abends hatten Kurt und Dimitri keine Zeit, sie mussten für ihre Zwischenprüfungen lernen, also ging ich allein los. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren wir schon bei so ziemlich jedem in der Umgebung, so wagte ich mich in die nächste Stadt, in unbekanntes Gebiet. Es war nicht schwer ein Ziel zu finden. Man musste bloß nach Autos mit Kindersitzen, viel zu bunten Gardinen mit Cartoonmotiven und Spielzeug, das im Garten liegt, Ausschau halten. So kam ich schnell an einem Haus vorbei, das alle drei dieser Kriterien erfüllte und parkte mein Fahrrad außer Sichtweite. Nach kurzem Suchen fand ich die richtige Frequenz. Ich konnte das leise, ruhige Atmen eines schlafenden Babys hören. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit und ich mein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Nun konnte ich glänzen. „Ich… sehe… dich…“, flüsterte ich in der gruseligsten Stimme, die ich aufbringen konnte. Das Haus blieb dunkel und leblos. Ich vermutete, dass ich zu leise war. „Ich… ich stehe vor dir, vor deinem Bett… Ich beobachte dich… Ich werde dich kriegen…“, sagte ich, dieses Mal lauter. Nichts. Nur das Zirpen der Grillen und gelegentlich das Dröhnen eines Autos, das die Straße entlang fährt. Es war etwas seltsam, normalerweise reagierten Eltern um einiges schneller. Ich begann etwas nervös zu werden und fühlte mich irgendwie bloßgestellt. Es wurde spät und ich hatte einen recht langen Heimweg. Gerade als ich das Babyphon in meine Tasche steckte und losgehen wollte, hörte ich ein seltsam feuchtes, gurgelndes Geräusch aus dem Babyphon. Das ruhige Atmen verstummte und ich vermutete, dass das Baby aufgewacht war und nun zu schreien anfangen würde. Stattdessen aber erklang eine männliche Stimme. „Du bist nun der, der beobachtet wird, Juan.“ Mein Magen drehte sich um. Woher kannte er meinen Namen?! Mir wurde schlecht. Etwas war falsch, das spürte ich. Ich schaute auf die Fenster des Hauses, hinter einem stand eine Gestalt und starrte mich an. Stand er da schon die ganze Zeit? Die Luft wurde dick und ich bekam Schwierigkeiten zu atmen; wahrscheinlich die nun einsetzende Angst. Mein Körper begann unkontrollierbar zu zittern, als sich die Furcht in mir breitmachte. Ich sprang auf mein Fahrrad und trat verzweifelt in die Pedale. Ein Teil von mir wusste, dass ich überreagierte, aber der Drang zu fliehen unterdrückte die Logik in mir. „Du kannst nicht entkommen, Juan… Ich weiß, wo du wohnst…“, ertönte die Stimme wieder, als ich schon um die nächste Ecke war. Ich raste die kleinen Straßen entlang und hielt nicht an, bis ich an einer vielbefahrenen Hauptstraße ankam. Umgeben von Autos und ein paar Leuten fühlte ich mich sicher. „Deine Jacke wird von deinem Blut durchtränkt werden, Junge…“, flüsterte der Mann, immer noch durch das Gerät in meiner Tasche. Ein Fußgänger warf mir einen grimmigen Blick zu, als mir vor Angst ein kleiner Schrei entfuhr und ich meine Jacke in einen panischen Versuch sie auszuziehen fast zerriss. Für den Fremden muss ich ausgesehen haben, wie ein freches Kind, das wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit durchdreht. Er wusste nicht, dass ich gerade in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte, deswegen nehme ich es ihm nicht übel, dass er mit einem beleidigten Blick davon ging. Trotzdem hätte es mir doch besser gefallen, wenn er mir seine Hilfe angeboten hätte. Als ich die Jacke in den Rucksack auf meinem Fahrrad stopfte, fiel mir auf, dass mein Name auf dem Rücken der Jacke stand. Es war meine verdammte Schuljacke, kein Wunder, dass der Bastard meinen Namen kannte. Dann wurde mir plötzlich klar, dass Babyphone eine recht geringe Reichweite hatten. Offensichtlich folgte mir der Kerl. Nervös schaute ich mich um und versuchte herauszufinden, wo er war. War er in dem leer aussehendem Van am Ende der Straße? Der Typ mit seinem Hund da vorne? In dem Auto, das gerade vorbei fuhr? Vollkommen egal, das letzte was ich wollte, war diese Stimme noch einmal hören zu müssen, also schaltete ich das Gerät endlich aus und radelte nach Hause. Die Angst hatte meine Sinne geschärft, ich achtete auf jede Bewegung, jedes Geräusch um mich herum. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand näher kam, hatte ich Angst, dass er es war. Glücklicherweise schaffte ich es ohne weitere Zwischenfälle nach Hause. Ich stellte mein Fahrrad in die Garage und schlich die Treppen hoch und in mein Zimmer. Mit einer abwertenden Bewegung warf ich den Rucksack und das Babyphon in eine Ecke und verkroch mich unter meine Bettdecke. Es ist völlig egal wie alt man ist, unter seiner Bettdecke fühlt man sich immer sicher. Ich schloss meine Augen in der Hoffnung, dass ich mich genug beruhigen würde, um vor der Schule noch ein paar Stunden schlafen zu können, doch dann hörte ich ein Rauschen vom Babyphon durch den Raum schallen. Ich hatte es ausgeschaltet. „Schlaf gut, Juan.“, sagte die Stimme, die noch heute meine Albträume heimsucht. In dieser Nacht machte ich kein Auge zu. Ich hatte zu viel Angst um vor Sonnenaufgang aus meinem Bett zu steigen. Als ich dann aufstand, war meine erste Aktion die Batterien aus dem Babyphon zu nehmen und diesen in den Müll zu werfen. Ich wollte nichts mehr mit diesem Ding zu tun haben. Für meine Freunde dachte ich mir eine Ausrede aus, damit sie nicht glauben, ich wäre ein Angsthase. Mit riesigen Augenringen zog ich mich an, aß noch etwas und ging dann zur Schule. Ein paar Tage später sah ich das Haus in den Nachrichten. Die Polizei erklärte, dass die kleine Familie, die dort lebte, tot aufgefunden wurde; ihre Hälse wurden durchtrennt. Ich war bei dem Haus, als es passierte. Der Killer hörte mich durch das Babyphon und erlaubte sich einen fiesen Spaß mit mir. Ich war so dankbar, dass ich in der Nacht nicht auch noch umgebracht wurde, zu dankbar, als dass ich an die arme Familie dachte, die nicht überlebte. Wie Weisheit kommt auch Empathie mit dem Alter. Mittlerweile bin ich erwachsen, habe eine Frau und eine Tochter, und ich kann endlich nachvollziehen, was ich den Leuten damals angetan habe. Es war unglaublich dumm. Und diese eine Nacht, ich dachte so viel Angst würde ich nie wieder haben… Doch das war nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Als Vater weiß ich, dass Angst tausendmal stärker wird, wenn es um etwas geht, das dir mehr bedeutet, als dein eigenes Leben. Ich weiß nicht, ob der Kerl von damals mich wiedergefunden hatte, oder ob es noch mehr solcher Idioten gab, wie wir sie waren, aber nun weiß ich, was wahre Angst ist. Letzte Nacht hörte ich etwas durch unser Babyphon, was meine Seele vor Angst zittern ließ, was mich mit einer lähmenden Panik durchzog, die mich wohl nie wieder verlassen wird. „Ich… beobachte dich immer noch…“ Original Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende